Band Bladers
by Psychowriter14
Summary: "Band Geeks" MFB version! :-)


Band Geeks, Beyblade style!

Yeah, it's a one-shot thing :-)

Let's get this started!

-  
It was a normal day at the WBBA. Almost.

Ryo was, well, messing around with a clarinet he had found.

Unfortunately, when he blew into it, it made a horrible sound. Then he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it to find the paramedics standing there.

"Yeah.. we got a call saying that there was a dying animal on the presence..If you'll just direct us to the-"

They were cut off by Ryo slamming the door on them.

"How dare they think I would hurt a living creature! Who in their right mind would-?!"

He was cut off by the phone ringing. Hesitantly, he picked it up.

"Hello, you've reached Unrecognized Awesomeness, please leave a message after the" He blows into the clarinet for sound. Ryo then takes a sip of water.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you've gotta dying animal on the presence, eh, Ryo?"

Ryo spit takes, recognizing the voice.

"D-D-D-Doji?!" I thought you were dead!"

"Well then how am I talking to you?" Doji said in a mocking voice.

"... Why exactly are you calling?" Ryo said in suspicion.

"Oh, nothing really... except for the fact that my band is playing the Blader Bowl this weekend!" Doji said, pride lining his voice.

"The bla-bla-bla…The bla-bla-bla…The Blader Bowl?!" Ryo stuttered.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm living out Your dream!... The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us." Said Doji.

"Ohh, uhh, I…I, uhh…" More stuttering from Ryo.

"I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just leave you with your shame..." Doji said, Still mocking him.

This causes Ryo to snap.

"HOLD IT! It just so happens that I DO have a band, and we're going to play that Blader Bowl! How do you like that, Cacti Hater?!" Ryo practically shouted into the phone.

"Well then Good luck next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of… Ibuprofen." Doji said before hanging up the phone.

Ryo begins to panic.

"I've got to drum up a marching band fast! Drum…haha…band humor..."

(Later) (Various flyers are being read)

"Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?" Kyoya read, a little confused.

"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Metal City." Masamune read, a little surprised to see something like this in the mail.

"And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know." Chris read, a little grin on his face at that fact.

"Not to mention, free refreshments." Benkei read, now excited.

"Practice begins tonight. 8:30 sharp." Ryuga read, surprised on how he even got this.

(8:32 PM)

"Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That guy didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow..., heh, more band humor." Ryo muttered to himself

As he walked into the building, About 30 people were there already.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah!"

"People, people, settle down! Ok, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before?" Ryo asked the crowd.

Neizemu, of all people, err, spirits, decided to answer, taking control of Tsubasa for a moment.

"Do instruments of torture count?" Neizemu asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"...No" Neizemu held his head down in sadness, letting Tsubasa back in control.

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Masamune asked.

"No, Masamune, mayonnaise is not an instrument." Ryo replied.

Masamune raised his hand again.

"Horseradish is not an instrument, either."

Masamune put his hand down.

"That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you." Ryo said, striking his "Immortal Phoenix" pose

Everyone sweat dropped.

"...When do we get the free food?" Benkei asked.

"Ok, try to repeat after me." Ryo blows into his clarinet, producing six horrible notes.

"Brass section, go." The brass section, which was Team Wang hu Zong, repeated. Badly.

"Good. Now the wind. " The wind section contained all of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, (except for Tsubasa) Repeated just as badly.

"And the drums" The Drum section, Which held mostly of Team Wild Fang (And ironically, Tsubasa and Kenta) misunderstood what Ryo had said and tried to play by blowing on the drumsticks, which slipped out of there hands, causing them to almost hit Ryo.

"... Thank goodness that didn't kill me."

(Next Scene)

" Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five." Ryo instructed.

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, Tsubasa, that's a chorus line." Ryo said, surprised at how oblivious the Eagle Blader was acting.

"Kicking?I want to do some kicking!" Masamune shouted, kicking the nearest thing.

That "thing" just happened to be Kyoya.

"Ow! Why, you little…! Why I oughta...!" Kyoya fumed.

Kyoya proceeded to beat Masamune up, causing the fight to somehow end up outside.

And then there was one long scream from Masamune.

Masamune peeked in "Whoever owns that really nice limousine, you left your lights on"

Masamune walks in, his neck shoved into a trombone, making noises as he walked, and when he sat down, a long note was heard.

(Day Two)

"Okay, that's perfect everybody. Blader Bowl here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things." Ryo instructed. Everyone still sounded horrible.

"Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers let's move! C'mon, move!" Ryo said impatiently.

The Flag twirlers ended up spinning their flags so fast that they took to the sky and crashed into a blimp, which caused an explosion.

The Trumpet player plays taps while everyone mourns, except Ryo, who just lies down on the ground

(Day Three)

"How's that Bell solo coming along, Benkei?" Ryo asked the Purple-haired blader.

"Bull-Bull-Bull! Just awesome!, you want to see?!" Benkei exclaimed.

Benkei rings the bells, which were on opposite ends of the room, running to and fro, but he runs out of breath after ringing them each 2 times, and only taps the final note, and collapses.

(Day Four)

"...Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you really improved since we began…but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?" Ryo asked the crowd.

"CORRECT!" Shouted Ryuga, causing surprise to everyone as they did not have a clue on why he was there.

"So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!" Ryo said as he conducted.

[The screen cuts to the outside of the WBBA and we hear noise from the instruments made so loud windows break. Cut to inside WBBA, Ryo's face is deformed and his baton breaks ]

"...OK, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us."

"Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with Dainty Hands!" Shouted Aguma.

This, however, offends Julian.

"What did you say?!" Julian shouted.

"DAINTY HANDS!"

"Well, these hands are not just for greeting!"

"Bring it on, Fancy Pants! Bring it on!"

"No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off." Tsubasa intervened.

"Oh, so now the Eagle-Man's gonna preach to us?!" King Shouted in disbelief.

"Wait, wait! I know tensions are high..." Ryo also attempted to intervene, but was ignored.

(Everyone gets into a fight. Chris and Zeo are yelling at each other until Kenta and Yu slam a drum on both of them)

"There's a deposit on the equipment, people!"

[Everyone uses their instruments as weapons. Julian and Aguma charge at each other with oboes. But try to screech to a halt, as they're both coming in too fast, but Dynamis slams them both with cymbals]

"Settle down, please!"

(Kyoya and Gingka are fighting. Kyoya breaks the xylophone Gingka was using and Gingka runs away. Masamune kicks Kyoya, who chases him with a trumpet as the clock sounds at 10 and everyone stops fighting]

"Hey, class is over!" Some shouted.

[They all walk to the door where Ryo slams them open]

"Well, you did it. You took my one chance of happiness and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks, thanks for nothing." Ryo said,trying to hold back tears as he leaves.

" Um...You're welcome?" Masamune said, clearly confused.

"...What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. The Director has always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Madoka, when you were trapped in a fire, who rescued you?" Tsubasa said, trying to let everyone see their mistakes.

"...A fireman."

"And Kyoya, when you fell off that cliff and passed out, who revived you?"

"...Some guy in an ambulance."

"Right. So, if we can all just pretend that The Director was a fireman, or a guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means: to be in a marching band." Tsubasa concluded.

"Yeah, for the fireman!" Screamed Hyoma.

(Everyone cheers)

"Now let's make The Director proud! And a 1, and a 2, and a skiddley-diddley-doo!" Tsubasa said as he took over as conductor.

[At the Blader Bowl]

"I knew this was going to happen. They're just going to have to find another band to play. I just hope that…" Ryo said to himself, until he notices Doji standing there.

"… DOJI DOESN'T FIND OUT! DOJI! AHHH! What are you doing here?!" Ryo Screamed.

Doji laughed "I just wanted to watch you blow it. So, where's your band?"

"Um, they couldn't come. They…died." Ryo fibbed.

"...Then who's that?"

Ryo turns around and sees Everyone decked out in Marching Band costumes.

"AHHH! That would be my Band!"

"We're ready to perform, Director!" Tsubasa said, his tone uncharacteristically oblivious.

"Well, Ryo, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look." Doji said, amused.

[Tsubasa has a goofy smile plastered on his face and his eyes were slightly derped]

"...That's his…eager face." Ryo said, Facepalming.

[Doji laughs. They all go into the Bubble Bowl]

"...Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town." Ryo said, rather doubtful in tone.

"That's the spirit, Director!" Tsubasa said, still uncharacteristically oblivious.

(Our world/Real World)

Football Announcer: Ok, football fans. Put your hands together for the Metal City Band!

[all cheering noisy]

"... These are some weird looking people." Kyoya said

"...What's up with their hair?!" Gingka said, kinda weirded out

"I think they're cool!" Said Masamune.

"Ok, everybody..." Ryo started.

He glances at Doji, who grins confidently.

"Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4..." Ryo then covered his eyes, expecting a horrible sound.

Instead the band plays a wonderful intro.

Ryo opens opens his eyes.

(Piano stats playing)

(Tsubasa beings singing.)

The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill.  
The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will.  
Don't ever look back on the wind closing in. The only attack were their wings on the wind. Oh, the daydream begins. [Doji stares in shock, Ryo gives him a smug grin and throws his baton over his shoulder and uses his arms for conducting]  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight, [Doji faints from the awesomeness and gets carried away by stretchers. Ryo waves a smug goodbye to him and runs to the middle of the stage] In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the world is ours to follow.  
Sweet, sweet, sweet victory...

[Ryo jumps in freezeframed]

-  
Yeah, I'm doing a collection of One-Shots. :-)

Best. Episode. Ever.

Suggest what episode you want to see me do by PM-ing me.

Mostly, I pick the episodes, I'll only go for you guys when I need to.

Review!

(The Blader Bowl is basicaly The Super Bowl, if your wondering)


End file.
